


Saved By The (Dumb)Bell

by Donghanbejoyful



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95 (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Also this is totally inspired by that white t-shirt sanggyun has been wearing lately ok i love him, Fluff, Gym AU, Implied SoHod, Listen i just loved this idea and YALL VOTED FOR SOME FLUFF SO HERE IT IS, M/M, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-07-17 19:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donghanbejoyful/pseuds/Donghanbejoyful
Summary: My personal trainer told me I had to come talk to you for five minutes as part of my routine.





	1. Subscription

 

 

Kenta leaned back on his carseat while chewing a piece of gum, he had his eyes closed and was listening to "Finesse" by Bruno Mars. He let out a sigh and deeply regretted where he was at the moment. He knew he didn’t _have_ to be here, but his stupid, dumb, friend Kim Donghan had been bothering him about it for months now. And there was a point where a man just couldn’t handle it anymore! 

He chewed the piece of gum quicker before flattening it with the roof of his mouth and his tongue, preparing to exhale a one inch bubble. It popped with a small click and the fruity smell of it exploded into his nostrils. “Heck you Donghan and everything you stand for..” He whispered to himself before grabbing onto his steering wheel. He had just been sitting here for a solid 5 minutes, cursing at his friend and at himself. 

He opened his eyes and was greeted by the worse view ever imaginable. 

 

A gym. 

 

He looked down at his stomach, poking at the slight chubbiness that had been growing for the past few months (okay.. year). “It’s not even **that**  bad! I could lose this weight whenever I wanted!” He said to himself with a scowl. Sure, he _had_ been dieting for the past two weeks and broken it by eating a few snacks in between, but he was trying okay?! 

He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the steering wheel. Giving up and finally admitting this was for his own good. 

Kenta had been single the past year, after a very dramatic and emotional breakup with his ex, Hong Eunki, he just really let himself go. Kenta recalled the nights where he’d call Donghan in tears asking him why his boyfriend had to move away, and the younger of the two would come over with ice cream and popcorn to let Kenta cry his woes out. Nonetheless, Kenta was ready to move on and be a free man! Free from the past of his old breakup and free from the extra weight and guilt that came with it! 

He reached towards the passenger seat and retrieved his gym bag, there wasn’t much in it; a protein shake Donghan had given him, a towel, some wet wipes, and an external battery. Kenta was clueless as to what to bring, he was even clueless about what routine to do. Most of his old work outs included going to zumba classes and doing cardio, which was more of a hobby to him but it kept him fit. 

Kenta left his car, locked it behind himself, basically dragging his feet inside of the gym and entering the building. He had to immediately go to the registrar in order to activate his costly gym membership. Donghan had given him a gift card at the beginning of the year and he went for a few… days (almost a week!) but gave up afterwards, feeling stupid for even trying. So now the card was empty and he had to force himself to commit now that he wasted Donghan’s money and he wasn't about to waste his own.  

A very nice young girl attended him, she was wearing a neon pink shirt with matching black and pink yoga pants. Kenta looked down at his own clothing, he was wearing a stripped blue and white t-shirt, some grey shorts, long socks and red running shoes. Kenta’s face heated up when he realized how mismatched and probably embarrassing he looked. The girl from the registrar looked neat, clean and fit. You could see her toned arms since her shirt was sleeveless and it hugged her body nicely, accentuating her curves. Her ponytail was high and there wasn’t a single loose hair on sight. Kenta might as well should of put on a neon sign that read “I’M NEW HERE” with the type of outfit he was wearing. Worse part he didnt even **have** spare clothes to change into. Kenta received his brand new membership card after signing some paperwork, he didnt bother to read since he wanted to get away from the entrance as fast as possible. He dashed across the gymnasium, holding tightly onto his bag and trying not to get lost in the maze of equipment and mirrors. 

He looked around for a moment and headed to something that looked easy and familiar, the treadmill. He set his bag on the floor next to the machine, staring at the large panel in front of him with a million buttons and numbers, since when did they add all of this?! The last time he used one of these it only had a run and a stop button! Kenta sighed and continued to chew his gum at a faster rate due to nerves. 

 

Okay, this is fine Kenta you got this. He pressed a random button and a large screen in front of him turned on. “Oh.” He said to himself and stared at it. There were 4 options. 

 

One read, "Trained run!” With the drawing of a trainer preparing to go off to a race. 

 

Option two was, "CALORIE BURN” written in bold and all red text with small fire drawings next to it. 

 

Option three, Simulation run. This option Kenta liked the most as it looked calm with flowers and tree drawings. 

 

 And his final option was TV/Drama. Which just showed a small Television cartoon.

Kenta knew he should of chosen the second option but the intense colors intimidated him. So he picked the simulation run, which gave him several options of going through a flower path, a forest or up a hill. Kenta chose a forest as it reminded him the most of the national parks back at his home country in Japan. 

The start was relatively easy, it was a slow, warm up through a dirt path. Kenta plugged in his headphones and began playing music, still staring at the screen and wondering if the simulation was of a real forest somewhere in the world. He day dreamed about what it would be like to go back home, or even take Donghan with him. They would go to so many places they missed the first time they went to Japan together, and his mom has been asking a lot about him. 

Kenta became friends with Kim Donghan during his sophomore year of college, they were put together in the same dance class and clicked instantly. They would always learn routines together and even go out to eat right afterwards. Donghan has been there for him through a lot of good and bad times, many people even thought they were dating at a point. Kenta shook his head and made a face even just thinking about it, sure Donghan was tall handsome and as boyfriend material as you could get, but he was his best friend first and foremost. Also Donghan calls him short so he’s **not** the one Kenta is intending on marrying! 

As Kenta lost himself in his thoughts the treadmill had increased in speed by 4, making Kenta pick up on his breathing and move his skinny little legs faster. He wasn’t thinking much about it, he was still looking at the forest path which had increased in the number of trees and foliage around. 

Kenta was ready to find his ideal man and he was going to do it without Donghan’s help. He even started thinking about possible scenarios him and his dream man would have; 

  1. First off, they would meet at some cafe, somewhere he had to come up to Kenta for. Kenta would totally be wearing a oversized sweater with overalls and fake glasses, because he will never be caught dead by his soulmate looking like he looks right now. 
  2. Then this man will be taller and older than Kenta. Someone who will treat him right and spoil him to death with the affection he deserves! 
  3. His ideal man will offer to pay for him on dates, they'll go everywhere! Specially to museums and aquariums, anywhere Kenta can take good pictures for his instagram.
  4. Kenta can already imagine their first kiss. Sometime between their third or fourth date, Kenta will lean in on the tip of his toes and kiss the man's cheek. It wouldn't be enough for him, of course, and will steal a kiss right from Kenta's lips! 
  5. Then-- 



 

There was a third point but Kenta noticed how fast the treadmill had become. He payed attention to the screen with the simulation and saw how the forest path had become dark and it was pouring of rain. The dirt path on the screen turned into mud with streams of water running besides him, and the treadmill was speeding up to the point that Kenta was sweating bullets. 

It would of been fine! It wasn’t even that hard! Except the treadmill began to raise slightly, and it was making Kenta run up an incline and he had to hold to the arms of the mill in order to not slip and get flung across the gymnasium. Kenta closed his eyes and groaned in an attempt to keep up with the machine but it was getting too much. The forest was flooding, the path was too slippery and he wasn’t going to make it!

With the last of his strength Kenta managed to turn off the machine completely. The abrupt stop made Kenta become dizzy and he collapsed next to the mill. 

 He was panting hard and his vision was fading to black.  

This is it. This is the end of the line for him. 

 He was going to die single and all because of stupid Kim Dong- 

 

 

 

“Hey, you okay?” 

 


	2. Hot Hot Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you believe in love at first set? Or should I curl this barbell another 10 times?

Kenta opened his eyes and tried to stop heavily breathing for a second, but the boy in front of him left him even more breathless than the treadmill itself. The pretty boy had a sharp features with pointed eyes and a strong jaw, but also had the softest looking lips that curled slightly upward at the corners of his mouth. Kenta could feel his face completely turn red and he noticed the guy tilting his head at him, concern written all over his face, 

“Oh y-yeah… I’m fine.” Kenta said between pants. He sat up and rubbed the nape of his neck, trying to not look at the handsome boy. Kenta wished the earth just swallowed him whole right then and there, he was underdressed, completely unprepared and just looked like a fool! A Fool Kenta! 

The handsome boy cleared his throat and offered Kenta his hand to help him stand up which the Japanese boy reluctantly accepted. “Thanks… I uh… I’m new here.” 

I’m new here… I’M NEW HERE. Kenta, he’s painfully AWARE you’re new! The boy in front of him was wearing a cohesive all black outfit with even matching shoes. He had those work out bluetooth headphones, anti-sweat and fall preventing ones too! This guy was an expert! Kenta also totally did not notice how his muscles flexed and created a massive bicep when he helped Kenta stand (and don’t even get him started on those arm veins). 

The boy smiled at him and showed off a set of pretty sharp looking teeth, Kenta couldn’t help but wonder how they’d feel if they bit into hi- 

“I can show you around if you want! My friend kinda ditched me and I could help out a rookie like you.” 

Kenta opened his mouth and then closed it. This guy. “Hey! I’m not a complete rookie… I just… I’ve never seen this machine before! I’m completely competent, I used to be super into gymnastics…” Which was a complete lie, but was Kenta ever going to admit to it? Nah. 

The man nodded, looking impressed for a second. “Sorry sorry, guess I misjudged you. Anyway, my name’s Sanggyun if you ever need a trainer.” Sanggyun said, picking up his bag from the floor and smirking once more towards Kenta before heading out of the gym. Kenta watched Sanggyun walk away and let out a sigh. He covered his face with both hands and cursed to himself, “Day one a cute boy talks to you and you mess it up!” 

Kenta immediately grabbed his bag and headed back to his car, ignoring the fact that he only worked out for 20 minutes max, (and 11 of those minutes were occupied with signing papers at the front desk). He threw his stuff at his passenger seat and sat there for a second. Maybe he shouldn’t be here… Maybe it was better if he stayed home and got himself on a keto diet or something. He turned on his car and started driving home, thinking about how maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Sanggyun probably wasn’t even gay like… How unlikely would it be? He shook his head, maybe Donghan was right maybe… 

Kenta held that thought for a moment. No. Donghan was NOT right. He frowned, thinking about all the teasing the younger boy would do to him if he quit after a pretty boy offered to help him. He gritted his teeth, a new fire lighting up inside of his chest. No! Donghan is never right! And Kenta was going to prove it.

He was determined. His car’s tires screeched as he made a sudden (and illegal!) U-turn. He wasn’t going to go home anymore, he was there to impress cute boys and get in shape for said cute boys! So Kenta made it, in record time, to his local Academy store. He parked his car and immediately grabbed a shopping cart, pushing it through the long hallways which contained row after row of work out equipment, hunting supplies, sport shoes. He headed directly to the apparel section. He grabbed everything in sight, from cute booty shorts to joggers that would show case his small (but plump!) butt. Kenta wanted to scream of sex-appeal the next time he walked into that gym. He then moved to the work out area, being in awe of the type of machines people could buy for their homes. He walked towards an Elliptical and squeezed the rubber surrounding the metal handle. Maybe he’ll get one of these for his apartment eventually, once he knows what he’s doing at the gym. He climbed onto the machine, placing his feet on each respective slot and slowly started to walk, holding onto both handles and pulling on them every time his legs would take a step. This wasn’t too hard really, if this is all he needed to lose weight it wouldn’t be that hard. He smiled to himself and started to walk faster with the machine. Maybe he should take up Sanggyun’s offer to work out with him. I mean… What did he have to lose besides his pride? Kenta cringed at himself. He had already lost all pride by falling off the machine in front of him. So he seriously had nothing to lose. 

Kenta noticed a drop of sweat slowly running down the side of his face and he panicked, jumping off the elliptical and wiping it away. He didn’t want his nasty germs on a machine people might be interested to buy. So he moved to the dumbbell section and grabbed a pair of gloves, he didn’t want any calluses on his soft dainty hands. He looked down and looked at his long nails, swearing to cut them before Sanggyun noticed or before he broke one while working out. It wouldn’t be a pretty sight of he started crying in the middle of a work out. 

Kenta looked at his cart full of clothing, a few pairs of shoes, and work out equipment. Smiling and feeling accomplished of himself. His smile quickly vanished however when he saw the final price of all the items he had gotten. He couldn’t believe work out clothes was so expensive! He reluctantly paid the 500000 Won and sighed, he would of much rather have spent that money on food. 

——

**Message from DongMan:** so like how was the work out? You didnt run out after seeing the paper work right?

**Message to DongMan:** I’d like u to know i signed AND payed. I have the little card in my keys now

**Message from DongMan:** cool now everyone will know how much you DONT work out

 

Kenta stared at his screen for a second.

 

**Message to DongMan:** Rude!

**Message to DongMan:** I’m getting ready to go work out tomorrow fyi and I already got a cute boy lined up so heck off!!!!

 

Kenta then took a picture of himself next to a gigantic protein powder bottle he decided to buy. If this didn’t convince Donghan that he was serious about his work outs he didn’t know what else to do.

 

**Message from DongMan:** have fun with your meat shakes

 

Kenta burrowed his brow at this message. What did that even mean? He looked at the protein-induced strawberry shake he had made and sniffed at it. It was just fine? Donghan was crazy. Kenta grabbed the bottle and took a sip from his beverage, excited to taste a new world of health and wellness.

But Donghan was right…

It tasted like meat.

——

Kenta got off from work and grabbed his fresh new duffle bag, which had his gym clothes, a towel, a bar of soap and a small granola bar for an energy boost (the granola bar was covered in chocolate and he had already eaten two this morning but Kenta wanted to forget about this fact). He directly headed towards the gym, nothing stopping him, no distractions and no sitting around in his car for an hour to hype himself up. He got into the gym, went straight to the locker rooms and changed from his work clothes to his blue Champion basketball shorts, hoodie, and white puma shoes. He felt confident and ready, he shoved everything into one of the lockers, placed his lock on it and headed out to where he had met Sanggyun the day before. Since he got to the gym earlier there were a few more people around, mostly listening to music and doing their routine on their own. No one was talking or really looking at each other. Kenta felt good though, he didn’t feel like he stood out much and decided to wonder around a bit to see if maybe he’d find his handsome man. Kenta went from the heavy weights area, to the rock climbing wall, even looked inside the swimming pool. No handsome boy to be found. He felt a little defeated since he wanted to show off but decided to work out on his own anyway. He didn’t have enough money left to get those fancy work-out headphones Sanggyun had, so he plugged in his regular IPhone white-cord headphones into his ear and started playing random songs. Mostly girl-groups came up as he walked towards the weight rack and looked down at the several different sized dumbbells.

He wondered what size would be suitable for him and vaguely remembered being able to carry a size 15 when he was younger and in shape. He tried lifting the dumbbell with one hand but his arm immediately started shaking, forcing him to drop the weight down back onto it’s rack. “Oh.”

Kenta was a lot weaker than he remembered. He bit his bottom lip and decided to pick up a size 10.

This time he was able to pick it up and lift the weight over his head but after two tries in each arm, he felt exhausted already. He shook his head and put the weight back down. This was not it.

He needed to slowly build strength and reluctantly he picked up two 5 kilogram weights. He walked towards one of the isolated corners of the room, not wanting anyone else to look at him work out. He somewhat attempted to do squats, lifting both weights in front of him as he went down then resting when he stood back straight. It was a bit embarrassing, he knew he needed to stick his butt out in the air in order to do the right form but what if someone was looking at his butt and how unfit it was? Kenta was also quickly running out of breath and resorted to loudly inhaling while squatting and letting the air out while he was standing up.

This was hard.

Really hard actually.

This was harder than the time Kenta had to cut Donghan out of his own jeans after eating at a buffet. Kenta shivered at the memory.

They’ve never gone to a buffet together ever since.

 

Kenta did a set of 20 squats, before deciding to add another exercise. What else should he do? Push ups? No. Kenta swore he would never do push ups while he was in public. People would make fun of the fact he could only do 2.

Kenta then looked at his weights and at the people around him. He followed what they were doing, constantly checking himself in the mirror to make sure he looked as cool as they did. Or at least so he didn’t look like he didn’t know what he was doing.

However Kenta noticed a familiar figure in one of the mirrors. A boy with broad shoulders wearing a white t-shirt and a black cap which hid the top half of his face. He was looking at himself in the mirror and almost… checking himself out?

Kenta blinked a few times as the boy turned around and walked back to a weight station.

He had the same curly lips and sharp jaw as Sanggyun. Was Sanggyun in the same room as him this whole time?

Kenta didn’t approach him. Instead he watched while still pretending to work out on the side. He was thankful that no one really payed attention to his little corner he had secluded himself to.

Sanggyun was loading weights onto the metal bar being held up by two tall structors between a short padded bench. Kenta had seen this equipment around but never really knew why people used it or how it would be beneficial.

Kenta counted the weights Sanggyun added. It started with two 10kg large disk on either side of the bar. Then he added a smaller 5kg disk and finally the smallest 2.5 disks.

If Kenta’s quick math serve him right that equalled 55 kilograms for the entire bar.

Sanggyun then laid down on the bench, sliding under the bar and grabbing at it with both of his hands. He let out a few breaths, relaxing and looking straight forward. Kenta’s mouth opened in awe as he saw Sanggyun lift the bar from it’s hooks as if it was nothing. He bent his arms, lowering the bar down to his chest before lifting it back up straight above him. Sanggyun wasn’t shaking and his breath was controlled. Kenta payed close attention to the way his fingers held onto the bar tights, how his muscles would pulse and bulge out with every single push. It was admirable really. Sanggyun was so strong...

After a set of ten lifts Sanggyun hooked the bar back onto the structure and sat up. He lifted his hat and ran his forearm across his forehead, picking up any sweat droplets that might of been there before putting his hat back on.

Kenta could of melted in place. How could a man be so manly and handsome. Kenta sighed and looked at the way Sanggyun’s chest would rise and drop slowly. He noticed how cute his lips looked whenever he smirked, and how his sharp teeth gave him such a unique look. He also noticed how big Sanggyun’s hand seemed when he waved at him-

Wait.

Kenta blushed and almost dropped his dumbbells when he realized he was shamelessly staring at Sanggyun this whole time. He weakly smiled and awkwardly waved back, going back to the weight rack and putting the small dumbbells he had picked up away. He decided to pick up slightly bigger ones in order to save himself from completely humiliating himself in front of Sanggyun. He grabbed the 10kg weights once more and although it pained him he decided to do another set of squats. He may have kept looking back at Sanggyun and see him bench press. He might of noticed how Sanggyun did 10 cycles. He might of noticed how Sanggyun’s white shirt clung to his body since it was drenched in sweat at this point.

Kenta was sweating too. He felt a little hot all over… A warmth that was totally not because Sanggyun was so hot and just rilled Kenta up without doing anything. Nah, it was totally because of the work out.

——

 

Sanggyun walked up to Kenta, who was now on his 20th set of squats, and sat on one of the benches near him.

Kenta pulled out his headphones quickly and stopped what he was doing.

“So… You squat here often?” Sanggyun asked once he had Kenta’s complete attention.

Kenta blinked a few times, looking down at his feet. “I mean, I suppose I’ll start.”Kenta ignored the fact that Sanggyun audibly laughed at him.“I-I got here a while ago! I decided to try something new!”

Sanggyun nodded and grabbed one of Kenta’s dumbbells from him. “10Kg? Not a bad start.” He said, amused. “So you’re trying to get a really firm butt or why so many squats?”

The direct question made Kenta blush but he tried to play it cool, “What you mean?”

“Well all I’ve seen you do since I got here is squats… Is today leg day for you?”

Leg day? Kenta didn’t even know enough work outs to fill in a full hour of exercise how in the world would he have a full day dedicated to a single part of his body!“Yeah man, since yesterday didn’t really work out.” Kenta just really was trying hard to not look like a fool in front of Sanggyun.

“You’ve done cardio yet?” Sanggyun asked and Kenta shook his head. Kenta hardly knew what cardio was but he knew it he had definitely not done it yet.

“How'd you like to go on a long romantic walk on the treadmill?”

Kenta seriously could not understand why Sanggyun kept talking weirdly like this! But nonetheless he nodded and put his dumbbells away.

——

So Kenta quickly learned that Sanggyun was not only extremely strong but he was also very stubborn. Kenta and him decided to race to see who could run the most miles in an hour on the treadmill. Kenta already regretted this since an hour sounded like a really long time and Kenta already wanted to take a nap. But he said yes either way, to sound cool? To impress Sanggyun? Maybe both?

Really Kenta spent the first twenty minutes walking, calmly, minding his own business and listening to his music. He started sweating, not because of the work out but out of nervousness because he noticed Sanggyun was already running. He would even add an incline to his run and go faster than Kenta could even physically master. It was an unfair race to begin with already but he thought maybe Sanggyun would of been a little more... lenient and at least given him a _chance_!

Kenta then decided to increase the speed of his treadmill. Matching half of what Sanggyun was on at first, it made him lightly trot but it still wasn’t enough. So he kept building and building speed, running faster and trying to catch up to the number of miles Sanggyun already had.

Alas, the hour timer went off and Sanggyun began his cool down walk. He still looked calm and collected, even had kept his cap on during the whole time. He casually sipped on his water bottle and looked at Kenta.

Kenta was not a pretty sight, to say the least. He was heaving and gasping for air. His face and neck had gone completely red (this time not from embarrassment) and he had to hold onto the handles next to him in order to keep himself stabilized.

“You good?” Sanggyun asked while giving Kenta the warmest smile.

Honestly, Kenta was not good. He felt like death and his hair was literally covered in sweat and he hated every second of doing this work out.But he managed a smiled and slowly nodded at Sanggyun, unable to really say anything between pants.

Sanggyun looked over to Kenta's treadmill, “Hey you did really good! You almost ran a full mile!”

Kenta’s treadmill stopped and he had to master the rest of his energy to not just drop dead then and there. He blinked a few times at his counter then looked at Sanggyun’s.

He had ran **3** miles!

Kenta slumped over the machine and let out a big whine. “How do you do it?” He finally asked with an exasperated tone.

Sanggyun simply shrugged. “I’m just that good.” He said before climbing off the treadmill and grabbing his bag from the floor. “I’m about to hit the showers, wanna join?”

Kenta felt like a third life was brought back into his body. He looked at Sanggyun who was still smirking and staring at him.

Did he mean what he thought he meant?

Kenta quickly scrambled to pick up his stuff and followed Sanggyun like an excited puppy.

Really Kenta didn’t know if it was possible. Sure he’d heard stories and fantasized about people doing naughty things in public but he never figured Sanggyun would ever ask him!

Kenta and Sanggyun went to the locker room and grabbed their own individual bags. They walked towards the showers and began to undress. Kenta tried to look away, not wanting to seem too desperate or read into things. He wasn’t sure if this is really what Sanggyun wanted.Kenta was ready but still, he should ask explicit permission right? Kenta opened his mouth and looked at Sanggyun who was now stark naked next to him.

Kenta was not expecting this, specially not on their second meeting! Kenta couldn’t wait to rub it into Donghan’s face that Sanggyun was so hot and he was finally going to get a hot boy to di-

“You’ve got some soap, I forgot mine.” Sanggyun asked and interrupted Kenta’s thoughts.

Kenta dumbly nodded, grabbing his bar of soap. He handed it to Sanggyun with a shaky hand. Was this an innuendo? Did he actually mean something else? Was Kenta supposed to do something? Was Sanggyun going to pull Kenta into the shower and make out with him in his whole naked glory?

Sanggyun however took the soap and entered his shower without saying anything more than a thank you.

Kenta stood there for a moment. He rubbed both hands on his face and told himself to wake up. He entered his shower, only removing his boxers once he was in the privacy of 3 walls and the curtain, turned on the water to it’s coldest setting and sat there trying to calm himself down. Sanggyun was going to be his friend! His work out buddy! And nothing else was going to happen between them. Kenta sighed and shampooing his hair. He didn’t even attempt to ask for the soap back and figured he’d just wash himself later.

He left the shower and found a Sanggyun standing near by on his phone. Scrolling through apps in just his boxers. Kenta was at least thankful that he was wearing something, but now nothing was left to Kenta’s imagination. His chest was extended and puffed out, his clavicles dipped and captured some droplets of water that would fall from his hair. He was seriously beautiful. Kenta walked near him, towel wrapped around his waist and began dressing himself. He turned his back when he needed to put his boxers on, feeling self conscious about having to drop his towel but hoping Sanggyun would be too busy on his phone to even notice him there. Kenta then turned around when he finished, toweling his hair and noticing how Sanggyun was staring straight at him.

He definitely saw Kenta’s bare ass and Kenta definitely didn’t want to think about it.

“So is this the part where I get your number?” He asked nonchalantly, while Kenta pulled his shirt on.

“Oh sure.” He said and grabbed Sanggyun’s phone from his hand. Kenta noticed two things,

  1. It was an iPhone X with a quite heavy case. 
  2. His phone background was a blue and golden sunset. 



Kenta smiled at this as he found it kinda cute. He expected someone like Sanggyun to have a girl or a fancy sports car as his background, but he didn’t and it said a lot about his character (Mostly that there was a chance he was still not straight).

“Can I text you now whenever I go to the gym?” Kenta asked while returning Sanggyun his phone.

“You better. I’m going to get you in shape. Plus I know you haven’t had enough of this handsome face~”

Kenta rolled his eyes and turned away to finish packing his stuff (and to hide his blush). Kenta finished dressing and threw his duffle bag strap over his shoulder. “I’ll see you later then.”

“Tomorrow.” Sanggyun suddenly cut in. “We’re working out daily.”

Kenta stared at him in disbelief but then nodded. “Okay. Challenge accepted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away kjvndfkjnvd  
> It's a longer update so yay! I needed something relaxing and fluffy after a very long and stressful week. So i hope you guys like this!


	3. Ballin'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This elliptical isn't the only thing getting my heart rate up.

 

 

Kenta was now seeing Sanggyun daily. They would arrive at the gym at the same time, go change into their gym clothes together, and chat about mundane things. They had a different routine for every day of the week, and on Fridays they would sneak different snacks for each other (it was their traditional cheat day). 

Kenta learned a lot about Sanggyun and found him even hotter than the boy who was checking himself out in the mirror of the weight room. Sanggyun was surprisingly shy and cute, he would always smile and his eyes would turn into small slanted lines which Kenta adored. He was also always joking or saying some lame pun that made Kenta giggle (only when he actually understood the pun, the language barrier was still quite strong). Sanggyun was really careful and attentive to Kenta, he never pushed him past his limit and always asked if it was okay to go harder or add more weight. 

Kenta was head over heels for Sanggyun. 

 

Kenta was laying down on his bed one night, his arms, legs, and heart sore as hell. He heard his phone ringing and didn’t even have to check the caller ID to already know who it was.

“Hello?” 

“Okay, tell me about him.” It was the infamous Dong man. 

Kenta sighed into the phone. “He made me spot him while he was doing deadlifts Donghan…” 

Donghan rolled his eyes up to the ceiling and basically mouthed what Kenta was about to say before he even said it. 

"His muscles are so dreamy… He’s so manly…. His ass was so nice…" 

“You’ve been repeating the same thing for _weeks_ now, Kenta! When will you ask him out on a date?” Donghan said before Kenta could even finish. 

It was true, Kenta would call Donghan every night and talk to him about how much he liked Sanggyun and little things Sanggyun did. 

“Did he spank your ass again?” 

Kenta blushed at the mention of that cursed day. 

 

They had just finished their routine for the day when Kenta was grabbing his things to go into the shower. He was just wearing his boxers when Sanggyun passed him from behind. Kenta really didn’t think anything of it until he felt a hand on his ass and he heard himself gasp in surprise. Sanggyun then quickly said, “Good work today.” 

 

Kenta took 5 extra minutes under the cold water to calm himself down. 

 

“N-No! He hasn’t! I really don’t think he meant it like that!” Kenta quickly complained and Donghan hummed in disapproval. 

“If you stay in denial he’s going to find a cuter boy to flirt with.” 

Kenta gasped, “No one is as cute as me!”

“I don’t know, I’ve seen cuter boys. My co-worker is shorter and more cuddly than you are.” 

Kenta frowned. “Date him then!” He yelled out, a little bit annoyed with Donghan’s teasing. 

Donghan smiled, “I just might… I might even get a date with him before you even confess to your trainer-muscle dude.” 

Kenta sighed. 

Donghan was right. Kenta was just being a coward, but he didn’t want to ruin his chance with Sanggyun! They had a good friendship and he was actually getting pretty fit from training with someone that actually knew what they were doing! 

“I’ll think about it… I just don’t know… It’ll be awkward.” 

“Ask him to just go and eat after a work out. It’ll be fine… totally casual.” 

Kenta hummed, “Okay.. I’ll try. I’ll let you know how it goes tomorrow.” 

“Kay, Scaredy Cat. Have fun.” Donghan hung up after that. 

Kenta resisted the urge to toss his phone across his room. 

 

* * *

 

Every Monday and Wednesday was Arm day. 

 

Sanggyun would pass Kenta a set of dumbbells, adding 5kg every two sessions in order for Kenta to build more strength. During their first session, he taught Kenta how to properly do a bicep curl. Sanggyun moved in front of Kenta, demonstrating first. Kenta learned (from staring at Sanggyun’s hands) how he had to close his fingers before holding his thumb down over them when grabbing the metal bar. Sanggyun explained this was so he didn’t get hurt while lifting the weight, he also grabbed Kenta’s fingers and made sure he held it right. Then, Sanggyun moved to his side and pressed a hand on Kenta’s elbow and the other on the weight, slowly making Kenta curl his arm up and then back down.

Kenta was trying really hard to focus on every curl but it was so hard. He didn’t know if his face was already red because of the exercise or because hottie-Mc Sanggyun was touching him.

Sanggyun would constantly be touching him in fact. Even after Kenta knew his form was spotless or he didn't need any help Sanggyun was constantly wrapping Kenta's fingers around the bar to ensure he did it right, or straightening his shoulder, or even touching his lower back to make sure his back was straight. 

It became extra difficult when he needed to do squats. Sanggyun would sometimes stand behind him, looking at him through the mirror to ensure he did his form right and didn't skip a single step. Kenta could _swear_ he sometimes sees Sanggyun's eyes flick down to his ass-

 

 

Tuesdays and Thursdays were Leg day.

 

Sanggyun forced Kenta to do cardio every single day, specially after Kenta told him his goal was to lose weight. However, these days Sanggyun made a small circuit for Kenta.

He would first make him do step-ups on a wooden box, Kenta had to step on it then back down one foot at a time. He did a set of those before doing lunges to the wall behind him. He hated these the most because Sanggyun didn’t allow him to touch the floor, he made sure to hold himself up in order to build the most strength. Once at the wall, he did banded lateral walks, which is when you place a tight rubber band around your calfs and side step over and over again.

Kenta was always sweaty by this step. Sanggyun encouraged him however, placing his hands on Kenta’s shoulders and doing the movement with him (without the rubber band of course, which made the exercise 10 times easier).

If Kenta wasn’t trying to pass out at that moment, he’d find his encouragement endearing.

After a set of those, it was back to the wooden box with another set of lunges. The final exercise was the same step-up movement but jumping onto the box with both legs. It was hard because Sanggyun didn’t let Kenta swing his arms as much in order to help him jump up and would scold him if he did. 

Sanggyun was seriously an intense trainer.

Kenta would end up on the floor, legs shaking by the end of the work out and squirting his water all over his face in order to not overheat. 

The nicest part about these days was that Sanggyun always helped him stretch. Sanggyun insisted they always stretched after a very intense work out, it mostly helped Kenta not be so sore but sometimes Kenta thought he had an anterior motive. The first time Sanggyun helped him stretch, Kenta was extremely flustered. Sanggyun set up a yoga mat for him, and slowly began massaging his sore muscles. Kenta would tilt his head back and moan in delight. 

“Oh that’s nice…” Kenta said before Sanggyun lifted his leg, wrapping an arm around it and pressing his other on Kenta’s knee. He somewhat settled himself between Kenta’s legs in order to push it above Kenta’s head.

Kenta became extremely flustered that Sanggyun was literally **on top** of him in the middle of the gym.

He grabbed the boy’s shoulders and closed his eyes tightly. “W-What are you doing?!” He asked, but Sanggyun didn’t really move away. He tilted his head innocently and said, “Stretching out your hamstrings! This is the best way to do it… I figured you weren’t really flexible but you weren’t entirely lying about the gymnastics thing huh?” He smirked and pushed Kenta’s leg a little more, his knee nearly reaching his shoulder. 

After that Kenta felt bad, really… Sanggyun was just trying to help him and Kenta’s perverted mind was getting the best of him!

 

Friday and Saturday were Abs day. 

 

Kenta takes back anything he said before. This? He hated the most.

He was usually already really sore from the whole week and dreaded going back to the gym. Kenta would spend an extra few minutes in his car, face pressed against the steering wheel in order to mentally prepare himself for the day.

Sanggyun would sometimes knock on his window and wave a box of nude peperos for him. Kenta smiled and would roll down his window. “You remembered…” He said accepting the small box. 

Kenta had told him once a while ago those were his favorite. In return Kenta would give Sanggyun miscellaneous Japanese candies for him to try.

Sanggyun was a really picky eater. He didn’t like anything that was too salty or too sweet, so finding a good balance was a lot for Kenta to figure out. He actually didn’t know what Sanggyun liked to eat, all he really talked about was ramen… How could he keep such a good body shape when all he ate was ramen? Kenta was clueless. 

Together they walked inside of the gym, set their bags down, changed and started to work. Sanggyun knew Kenta wasn’t ready for ab machines so they usually spent these days on yoga mats, looking out the windows between sets. 

These were the only exercises they could do at the same time (Sanggyun would just double on the sets).

Sanggyun made him do a mixture of exercises, they would start off with a set of push-ups, sometimes even racing to see who could do the most in a 3 minute time period (Sanggyun always won). They would take turns while doing planks, Kenta would start by resting his elbows on his mat, breathing in a few times then lifting his hips and knees off the mat, making sure his body was in a straight line. It was hard because Sanggyun would encourage him to tighten his core in order to not have his body sway or move around. Sanggyun would also pat his ass if Kenta lifted it too far and didn’t do a perfect straight line with his body. By the end of the 10 minutes Kenta would collapse on the floor and whimper because everything hurt. 

Sanggyun could easily do 17 minutes of planks without even complaining and Kenta couldn’t help but be amazed. 

Next came sit ups, and that was usually Kenta’s limit. By the time they reached this exercise they had already been working out for more than two hours (TWO HOURS? How did Kenta survive up till this moment?). 

Sanggyun would hold onto Kenta’s ankles while Kenta lifted himself up by his core. Sanggyun made sure Kenta had his arms crossed at his chest in order to not use the swinging motion to help him. All he could use to move himself up was his upper core and it _burned._  Kenta always met Sanggyun’s eyes whenever he did a sit up, seeing the younger boy count for him and encouraging him gave Kenta a lot of strength. By the end of it Kenta pressed his sweaty forehead against Sanggyun’s, panting and closing his eyes when he finally finally finished his set. Sanggyun would smile. “Good job!~” 

 

 

 

Sundays were usually left for sports or fun little activities.

 

Sometimes they would go swimming, or to the field and play soccer. Other days they would play volleyball indoors with random people who were also there. It was a fun day if Kenta wasn’t too sore. He even discovered how good Sanggyun was at badminton. 

Today Kenta was sitting at the edge of the basketball court, looking as Sanggyun would dribble the ball and pass by the rest of the random boys they were playing with. Kenta had played a few rounds but ultimately he was really bad at basketball, so he preferred to watch from the sidelines instead. He sighed and gulped down at his water bottle. Really, this was a really comfortable environment. He had started to meet the staff that worked here, he made a few friends, and could safely say Sanggyun had become one of the closest people in his life. 

He thought a lot about what Donghan said. How he had spent weeks complaining and aching for a single boy. Kenta had already forgotten about his ex and why he even started going to the gym. It kinda turned into an excuse to see Sanggyun, and he came every day for him. 

Sanggyun was running past the enemy team, his eyes focused on the ball with his mouth open (a habit Kenta noticed he did when he was focused).  

He was wearing a black tank top and grey sweatpants. Honestly, Sanggyun was so effortlessly handsome. Kenta hated it. He would swoon over every little thing he did. The way he'd call to his teammate for a pass, the way he hopped up to catch the ball and started running towards the enemy team's hoop. Kenta even noticed every time his sneakers would squeak against the shiny court floor. 

He was _whipped._  

Sanggyun came back after their team scored, winning the whole game. He was panting and his face was shiny with sweat. He grabbed Kenta’s water bottle, taking a large swig from it and returning it. Kenta didn’t mind at this point, they shared water and drinks more often than not. 

“How was that? Did you see me score there? I’m getting good right?” Sanggyun asked excitingly. 

Kenta looked up at him with a small smile on his face. Nodding. “Yeah you looked really cool.” 

Sanggyun began talking about his team and how he’s going to join a professional group someday since he’s growing taller (he wasn't but Kenta humored him).

Kenta pressed his thighs up to his chest, hugging his legs and resting his chin on his knees. He spaced out while looking at Gyun. Paying attention to his lips and the way they curled up even while he was talking, his shark-sharp teeth, even the moles on his sweaty neck were so cute to him.

He had known Sanggyun for over a month now, and never had they ever gone out together. Not for a drink, not for dinner. Kenta didn’t even know any of Sanggyun’s friends. Well… He knew the name of a few. Sanggyun had 6 other roommates and he’d hear a few stories about them but that doesn't exactly qualify as knowing them. Kenta really was tired of it. He was tired of waiting and wanted to get closer to Sanggyun, he wanted to really get to know him outside the walls of the gym. 

For that exact moment, Kenta didn’t know what took over him.

Sanggyun was in the middle of a sentence when Kenta interrupted him suddenly. He blinked a few times and looked down at him, Kenta could see the gears turning in his head. 

The Japanese boy blushed and suddenly realized what he had just said. 

“Want to go on a date with me?” 

Kenta! You idiot! Quick do something to make this better!! 

He shook his head, “I mean ea-eat! That’s the correct term right?” Kenta bit onto his bottom lip, maybe he’d believe him if he blamed the language barrier. 

Sanggyun’s expression morphed from one of surprise to a warm smile. “I thought you’d never ask.” 

 

* * *

 

Kenta called Donghan that night. 

 

**[ Call Declined ]**   

**Message from DongMan:** Hey currently 6 inches deep in my co-worker. His name is Hyoni isn’t that cute? 

 

Kenta blocked Donghan’s number after that. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEAP. That's the end.  
> Yes this could be a legitimate work out routine someone could do if they wanted. I used to be really into fitness and would implement some of these work outs all together ^^;  
> ALSO! Hehehe sorry for slipping some SoHod in there, I couldn't help myself!  
> Really happy this is completed! Hope you guys like it!!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I literally just wrote a fluff a few weeks ago but as soon as i got this idea i couldn't help myself.  
> I also really love writing Kenta???? Like it's so enjoyable i literally finished this in like a few hours.  
> Anyway, I literally just wrote this cuz I forget Sanggyun has a sixpack and I gotta remind myself of those beautiful abs.  
> Pls leave me comments and Kudos they're extremely appreciated and check out my other stories!!


End file.
